


Write What's Important

by ClockworkDragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluffy Ending, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, exam hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDragon/pseuds/ClockworkDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final exams are a pain and Zoro's notes suck. Sanji is the one to offer advice (and a couple kicks) to get him back on track. He tells Zoro to write what's important...and Zoro eventually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write What's Important

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic partially for a friend and partially to relieve my own stress. We are both writing our final exams and are super anxious, so I figured torturing my fav characters with the same problems would be therapeutic. 
> 
> I do not own One Piece

“UGH, I CAN’T DO THIS!”

Sanji poked his head out of the kitchen in time to see his boyfriend slam his textbook closed. The force of the action caused multiple study sheets to flutter off the table. Zoro fisted his hands in his hair, messing up his unruly locks even more.

“Oi, what’s with the screaming, moss-for-brains?” Sanji went up beside his stressed lover, placing the plate of snacks beside him.

“None of it is sticking! Do you know how impossible it is to cram five hundred years’ worth of world history into your brain? I’m going to fail this exam so hard.” He moaned, slamming his head on the table.

Ok, that was a shock. Zoro loved his World History class, having raved about it to Sanji all semester. Why the hell was he stressing out now? This was his last high school exam, he should be happy to have to focus on only one thing. Sanji rubbed Zoro’s tense shoulders and tried to be encouraging.

“Come on, marimo, you’re over halfway done. How many units are left to cover? One, two?”

“Five.”

“What the hell? You’ve been sitting here for six hours, how do you still have five units?!” he asked.

Zoro finally lifted his head to glare at the blonde.

“I already told you, there is too much content to cover. Now piss off and leave me here to burn like the fucking White House in 1812.”

“You are so melodramatic, sometimes I forget which one of us is in theatre.” Sanji sighed. He picked up the papers from the floor and leafed through them. Zoro, to his credit, _had_ been working. There were pages and pages of intricately detailed notes. Perhaps too detailed.

“Hey Zoro, did you ever think your notes are too thorough?” he mused.

“Ahh? What the hell does that mean, shitty actor? Aren’t notes supposed to be thorough? I have to cover everything.”

Sanji rolled his eyes, the problem becoming clear. Of course Zoro would try to cram so many facts into his notes. He was such a perfectionist, never settling for half-assed anything. This was even worse since he actually liked history. His passion for the subject was making him extra careful to get everything right.

“They are _supposed_ to be accurate and concise. But I really don’t think they are going to ask you what colour shirt Franz-Ferdinand was wearing when he was assassinated,” he flipped the page, “or what Lincoln’s favourite restaurant was.”

“…Ok maybe I need to cut down more.” Zoro conceded. “But I’m still going to fail. It’s already eight, there is no way I’m going to–OW”

Zoro was interrupted mid excuse with a kick to his back.

“You are such an infuriating asshole, why am I even dating you?” Sanji emphasized the last word with another kick to his stupid boyfriend’s side. “Even if this was impossible, which it’s not, the shitty moss I love would never give up. He would push through because he never backed down from a challenge because he’s a stubborn idiot. Fuck your pathetic excuses. Now wake up from your damn pity party and join the hundreds of other students who are muscling through useless fucking equations and no one gives a shit dates!”

The blonde stopped to catch his breath, his foot held inches from Zoro’s face by the other’s strong hand. He was looking at Sanji with an amazed and slightly weary look. Then, a slow smile spread across his face. He pulled Sanji down by his leg so that he fell into his lap. Before Sanji could protest, warm arms wrapped around him and a soft kiss was placed on his jaw.

“You said you love me.”

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF–THAT IS NOT THE POINT.” Sanji blushed and squirmed until his laughing boyfriend released him. The blonde made to kick him again but Zoro held up his hands in surrender.

“Wait, I get it, ok? I’ll fix my notes and paraphrase more.” He managed to say between gasps of laughter.

“Good.” Sanji turned and stormed into the kitchen to try to compose himself. After a few minutes, he grabbed a couple sodas from the fridge and went back to find Zoro studiously scribbling notes once again. He placed the cans on the table, and then sat on the floor across from him, earning a curious look from the green-haired man.

“Aren’t you leaving? It’s getting late and you have your drama exam tomorrow. Shouldn’t you go home and practice?” Zoro asked.

“Nah, it’s just a small monologue, nothing difficult. Besides, I’m the Prince of Improv so even if I do mess up Ivancov will never know.” Zoro made a disgusted face at Sanji’s self-assured wink. “I’ll call Zeff and tell him we are having a study sleepover.”

“You sure? I don’t want you to blow it because of me.” Sanji’s heart warmed. It was moments like this that made him love Zoro. Even when he needed help, Zoro put others before himself. It was charming and Sanji was a sucker for that crap and he knew it. Zoro had him wrapped around his finger from day one, despite Sanji’s violent attempts to dissuade him. The stubborn moron didn’t take no for an answer.

“It’s fine idiot. But if you’re that worried I could practice right now.” He took a deep, overly dramatic breath, “To be or not to be–”

Zoro clapped a hand over the blonde’s his mouth.

“Ok no, shut it please.” He said, defeated. Sanji grinned triumphantly and opened his soda with satisfied pop.

“Great, now give me some definitions or something easy and mindless to copy so you can focus on the hard stuff. This way it’ll get done faster.”

“Thanks.” Zoro handed him a list with an appreciative nod.

“Plus,” Sanji added, his foot stroking up Zoro’s leg under the table, “my staying the night may give you added incentive to study harder.”

Zoro’s eyes darkened at the blonde’s words. He moved too fast for Sanji to react and was pulled by the collar of his shirt into a heated kiss. Sanji steadied himself with one hand on the table and the other wrapped around Zoro’s neck.

Zoro kissed him roughly, pent up stress and energy finding its outlet through Sanji’s mouth. Sanji nipped at his boyfriends bottom lip and Zoro groaned with suppressed desire. Sanji smirked, and pulled away with a slow, languid lick.

“Study first, moss for brains. And remember, only write what’s important. You’ll get your reward after that.” Sanji whispered. Zoro licked his lips and the blonde’s eyes followed the movement with interest.

“I’ll hold you to that, shitty actor.” Zoro stared at him intensely, eyes dark with promise, before returning back to his notes. Sanji shakily did the same.

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Zoro slid over a ripped sheet of paper. Sanji read it curiously.

Then read it again.

Sanji then plopped his head on the table, much like Zoro had earlier. Stupid moss head with his stupid face and stupidly wonderful everything.

He felt the other’s hand brush through his hair tenderly, but all Sanji could think about was the sheet of paper and the words written there in Zoro’s messy scrawl.

_I love you too, Sanji_.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm more relaxed after writing this, but now am two hours behind on studying. I can never win...  
> Anyway, tell me your thoughts and thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. I did not take history so sorry for random mistakes if there are any


End file.
